1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a phone jack connector which can reduce the manufacturing time, the size and the manufacturing cost.
2. Related Art
Nowadays in RJ11 connector or RJ45 connector, the signal inserting pin and connecting pin of conventional RJ11 connectors or RJ45 connectors fixed and positioned onto the bracket. Then, the bracket is assembled at a rear side of the insulating housing to form a RJ11 connector or a RJ45 connector.
However, it is necessary in the above-mentioned process to manufacture the bracket, position and fix the signal inserting pin and the connecting pin with the bracket, and to provide the space of the insulating housing for accommodating the bracket. Thus, the manufacturing time, cost and size of RJ11 connector or RJ45 connector cannot be greatly decreased.